KHR! Versi Varokah
by Profe Fest
Summary: Seluruh kegiatan—serta aib kelam—para Arcobaleno dalam menjalani rentetan kegiatan di Bulan Ramadhan. /UPDATE!/ Warning! Ramadhan!AU, OOC, nyerempet BL, typo(s)! Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun. RnR?
1. Prolog

**Title : KHR! Versi Varokah**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : Ramadhan!AU, BL nyerempet, OOC parah, humor gagal, EYD level ambureghul, typo(s), dsb.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

"Nah," Luce menepukkan kedua tangannya, puas dengan seluruh masakan yang berhasil dibuatnya seorang diri dan telah tertata rapi di atas meja, "dengan begini beres deh," katanya.

"Wah, banyak sekali sepertinya, Luce," kata Reborn sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sana.

"Iya tuh, _kora_!" sahut Colonello membenarkan sembari duduk di bangkunya.

"Jangan banyak komentar, masih bagus Luce mau memasak untuk sahur hari pertama ini," cetus Lal tajam.

"Terima kasih mau bangun lebih pagi ya, Luce. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan ketuk pintu kamarku," kata Fon menawarkan bantuan.

"Terima kasih untuk itu Fon, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi, hari ini aku dibantu Viper," jawab Luce sembari tersenyum lebar.

" _Muu_ , ini kubantu karena aku bangun lebih pagi tadi," sergah Viper.

"Tumben sekali Viper- _senpai_ mau membantu, hahaha!" tawa Skull.

"Mau kucekik lehermu, Bocah Kencur?" ancam Viper seraya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Viper, bahasamu," peringat Luce.

" … Iya, _muu_."

Fon tertawa. "Mau kubantu, Viper? Biar kubawakan piring-piringnya, kau bawa saja sendoknya," kata si kempoka sembari kembali berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati sang ilusionis.

"Eh, sebentar," Luce menatap semua rekannya, menyadari adanya ketidakhadiran satu eksistensi diantara mereka. "Di mana Verde?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Astaga, dia pasti ketiduran. Colonello, bisa kau bangunkan Verde?" pinta Luce seraya menatap pria pirang itu.

"E- eh, k- kenapa aku, _kora_ —" Colonello membelalak _horror_ , syok karena dialah yang dimintai tolong sang _shaman_.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Luce tak mengerti.

"Bu- bukan gitu sih, _kora_ … cuma—"

"Jangan banyak alasan. Sana bangunkan dia!" titah Reborn bak seorang raja.

"Daripada menyuruh orang, lebih baik kau sendiri saja sana, _kora_!" sembur Colonello keras.

 ** _—_** ** _BRAAKK!_**

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR! CEPAT SANA BANGUNIN KEPALA RUMPUT ITU! MAU IMSAK NIH!" Teriakan Lal Mirch segera membahana.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Verde memang cukup termasuk makhluk yang sulit dibangunkan. Mau ada ledakan nuklir, mercon Gokudera, piring pecah, pintu dibanting, dan segala macam bunyi berisik lain, pria rumput itu sama sekali nggak peka, tetap adem ayem molor dengan cantiknya. Anehnya, dari semua itu, sang ilmuwan dapat dibangunkan dengan menggunakan suara cempreng milik seorang _stuntman_ abadi yang paling _polos_ —goblok sebenarnya—diantara mereka semua.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat seluruh makhluk yang tergabung dalam I Prescelti Sette (sekarang Arcobaleno karena jauh lebih pendek)—minus untuk Luce yang memang tak tahu atau _pura-pura_ tak tahu—menolak keras membangunkan pria rumput ini. Ada hal lain—dan jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding membuat Skull yang notabene adalah makhluk paling mudah di- _bully_ oleh yang lain menjadi peka bahwa dia tengah ditaksir _samwan_.

Colonello menarik napas panjang, komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati semoga ia masih selamat sudah memasuki kamar sang ilmuwan yang masih terlelap yang _horror_ -nya nyaris mirip dengan lubang buaya.

 ** _—_** ** _BRAKK!_**

"OI! VERDE! BANGUN WOI! UDAH MAU IMSAK NIH, _KORA_!"

 _—_ _duuutttt_ …

"ANJIR! JANGAN KENTUT LO ELAH!"

 _—_ _duuutttt … duuutt …_

Colonello tak tahan lagi, jika ia menghirupnya lebih dari ini, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan mampu bergerak dalam jangka waktu sepuluh jam. Dengan _slow motion_ , pria pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai dingin yang menjadi tempat paling _horror_ versi tujuh orang terkuat di dunia.

 ** _—_** ** _GEDUBRAK!_**

" _MAYDAY_! COLONELLO TUMBANG! COLONELLO TUMBANG!"

"ANJIR! VER, BANGUN NGAPA SIH LO! LO MAKAN APA AJA SIH SELAMA INI?!"

Verde bergerak-gerak dibalik selimutnya, membuat alarm SOS di seluruh makhluk yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di dekat kamar sang ilmuwan dan menunggu Colonello masuk duluan berdering dengan nyaring.

"TUTUP HIDUNG KALIAN, _MUU_! GELOMBANG KETIGA AKAN DATANG!"

 _—_ _duuuuuutttttt …_

"VERDE CEPET BANGUN ANJIR! KITA BELOM PADA SAHUR NIH! SKULL LAGI BANTUIN LUCE DI DAPUR ELAH!"

Yap, inilah penderitaan para Arcobaleno hari pertama di bulan Ramadhan.

.

.

.

 **.end prolog.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Iya, tadinya itu saya mau _publish_ ini pas puasa, eh, lupa /plak. Ternyata setelah saya selidiki FFn juga dibolehin buat fic yang nyinggung agama SARA gini, yaudah saya bikin /apa. Semoga nggak ada yang tersinggung ya ;;w;; saya cuma pengen buat aja biar nuntasin penasaran saya sama buat lucu-lucuan doang kok, nggak ada maksud lain orz Btw, ini juga nggak lama-lama kok, paling cuma 5 atau 7 chapter doang, atau mungkin kurang :"))

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini /o/ kotak review untuk yang mau cuap-cuap, saran, komentar, tambahan, kritik, atau titip salam (tolong terakhir dicoret) saya persilahkan penuhin, saya tunggu lho /kedip modus/ /gak. Sampai jumpaaaa~! /o/

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : KHR! Versi Varokah**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : Ramadhan!AU, BL nyerempet, OOC parah, humor gagal, EYD level ambureghul, typo(s), dsb.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

 **.chapter 1.**

.

.

"Aneh ya." Gumaman Fon langsung mengalihkan perhatian seluruh rekan Arcobaleno lain yang baru saja berbuka di meja makan. "Entah kenapa, kata gue Ramadhan tahun ini nggak ada bedanya sama kayak hari biasa," lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lal masih dengan mengunyah roti. Kaki kirinya naik ke atas kursi, memang kabarnya Lal sejak dulu adalah pelanggan setia warteg di perumahan ini.

"Tapi nih, gue ngerasa Ramadhan tahun ini nggak bakal berubah kalo kita tetep gini terus," kata si ahli beladiri tanpa diduga. Seluruh mata menatapnya, gonjang-ganjing bertanya dalam hati terserang virus apakah sang kempoka.

"Maksudnya nggak bakal berubah gimana, Fon?" tanya Verde nggak ngerti seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Gini," Fon memajukan tubuhnya, menatap balik setiap pasang mata yang memandanginya, "kan sekarang lagi bulan Ramadhan, lagi puasa-puasanya, nah, artinya kita harus semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sang Pencipta."

 _Duileh, sejak kapan Fon jadi alim begini?_

"Terus, cara mendekatkan dirinya gimana?" tanya Reborn.

"Nih, misal, topi _fedora_ lo itu mending diganti sama peci aja, Bon," jawab Fon tenang.

Reborn langsung menggebrak meja. "BAN BON BAN BON—JANGAN SINGKAT-SINGKAT NAMA GUE ANJIR!" Ia pun mengamuk bak godzilla.

"Sabar Reborn, sabar. Besok mau puasa, harus nahan marah," lerai Luce.

Reborn terdiam, lalu kembali duduk menuruti sang gebetan. Semua menghela napas lega, coba kalau tadi yang nyuruh bukan Luce, mungkin sekarang sudah ada perkedel dari daging manusia—meski lumayan juga, jadi sahur nggak usah buang bahan makanan lagi.

Colonello berdehem, mencatat dalam hati untuk beli peci besok—kalau bisa sekalian sama sorbannya. "Tuh, lanjutin Fon, _kora_!"

Si kempoka berdehem sejenak. "Nah, bukan cuma yang cowok doang yang harus berubah, yang cewek juga. Kenapa sampe sekarang kalian masih ngegerai rambut? Itu tuh masih aurat!" ceramahnya lagi.

Lal merasa dadanya bergemuruh, ia merasa berdosa. Luce apalagi, ia langsung memasang wajah sedih dengan senyum trenyuh, teringat beberapa _doujinshi_ -nya yang disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur, mulai dari yang hitam-putih (tidak, ini bukan nama acara di televisi yang ada di Trans Seven) sampai pada yang _full color_.

 _—_ _Eh, author juga deh, bahkan dia lah pelaku pembuatan fanfic R-18+_

"Ck ck ck, tobat kamu, Thor. Bulan puasa harus ngendaliin hawa nafsu," cetus Fon penuh kealiman.

 _—_ _Maafkan saya Bang Ustad … ampun, saya khilaf …_

"Jadi, kita harus mulai pake jilbab, ya?" tanya Lal mengkonfirmasi.

"Nah!" Fon langsung menepuk tangannya, tanda memang itulah maksudnya. "Lo semua emang udah seharusnya nutup aurat, minimal kayak calon istri gue," sambung si pria berkepang seraya melempar senyum lebar maksimal pada Mammon.

 _—_ _Krik …_

Mammon melotot garang dari balik tudungnya, padahal dalam hati sudah cenat-cenut bad dum tess. "Calon istri, calon istri! Ngelamar aja belom lo, anjir!" hardiknya _tsundere_.

"OH JADI INTINYA LO MAU DILAMAR?!" semprot Lal napsuan, salah mengartikan tindak-tanduk sang _trap tsundere_.

"Ck ck ck," Fon geleng-geleng, namun senyum buaya tersungging di bibirnya, "kalo lo mau cepet kawin, mending bilang dari tadi, Sayang. Sekarang juga gue panggilin penghulu pun gue jabanin!" katanya dengan wajah sumringah.

 _—_ _BRUAK!_

Tanpa diduga, Reborn dan Verde telah terjatuh tak elit di lantai. Tubuh keduanya terlihat kejang-kejang, beruntung tak ada busa yang ke luar dari mulut mereka.

"Reborn! Verde!" Luce menjerit, sempat gonjang-ganjing begitu mengetahui dua makhluk _jones_ di kelompok mereka tiba-tiba ayan dadakan.

"Oi, Skull! Tadi elo kan yang buat buka? Lo masukin apa aja? Air keran, hah?!" tanya Lal sangar.

"M- maafin aku, _Senpai_! T- tadi airnya abis jadi kutambahin pake air cuci piring!" Skull sujud di kaki Lal.

"ANJIR! JADI TADI LO NGASIH GUE MINUM APA, WOI!" Colonello mendadak kejang-kejang.

"Hush, hush, udah. Reborn, Verde, emang lo berdua kenapa?" tanya Fon yang entah bagaimana masih bisa tenang meski dua temannya sudah ayan di tempat—atau karena telah diberi minum (dan makan) air murni pegunungan setengah hasil cucian.

"S- sialan lo …," umpat Reborn seraya mencoba berdiri.

"Tau tuh …," Verde pun ikut mengikuti, tatapan matanya tampak tajam, seolah ingin membunuh si kempoka sekarang juga. Semua menelan ludah, ada apa dengan Verde? Kenapa mendadak ia serius? Apa ini karena _the power of_ air cucian piring? Tapi, yang pasti, semua tahu ini tengah situasi mendesak, bisa-bisa mengancam nyawa mereka dan—

"LO TUH TEGA BANGET SIH SAMA TEMEN SENDIRI, FON! EMANG MAKAN TEMEN LO SIAL! MASA UDAH RAMADHAN GINI LO UDAH PUNYA CALON BINI?! KITA AJA BELOM BISA NGEGEBET GEBETAN!" Verde menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan histeris.

—Oh, gebetan toh.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya jadi juga ini hahaha, sebenernya ini udah saya ketik di Jogja tapi suka males di- _publish_ /plak. Btw, gimana chapter ini? Aneh? Gaje? Btw, ada yang mau saran apa yang enak buat ngeramein Ramadhan gini? Ayo ayo tuangkan di kotak _review_ ya, saya tungguu~ /o/

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** : Verde dan kentut itu sahabat dekat, sulit terpisahkan :)) /sayadiracunin. Wahaha! Saya bahkan baru kepikiran seperti apa kiranya emaknya Verde pas hamil si Kepala Rumput ngidam apa XD ngidam bebauan yang menyengat mungkin? /gak.

 **Ssora0** : Iya dongs, kan biar geng Arcobaleno Ceria tidak hanya tampan nan berani, namun juga sholeh ;)) /apaini. Wah sayang sekali nih, ternyata chapter ini malah ngomongin cara mendekatkan diri pada Yang Kuasa, mungkin kapan-kapan saya bisa make tentang teraweh :9 makasih ya sarannya /o/

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Wahahaha! Ayo buat juga dong! Biar saya nggak _forever alone_ yang buat cerita sableng macem gini /o/ Wah, jadi bukan SARA toh? Soalnya saya pernah denger kalau SARA itu mirip kayak mihak salah satu agama, tapi bingung juga sih /plak. Makasih ya udah dikasih tau XD

Sepertinya sampai di sini dulu cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, _review_ , _fav_ , sampai _follow_ segala, saya terharu :")) mohon maaf jika ada bagian yang menyinggung, terdapat _typo_ yang ambureghul, serta kekurangan lain dalam fanfiction ini. Saya tunggu _review_ kalian yang lain ya /o/ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan karya saya yang lain ya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : KHR! Versi Varokah**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : Ramadhan!AU, BL nyerempet, OOC parah, humor gagal, EYD level ambureghul, typo(s), dsb.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

 **.chapter 2.**

.

.

Sesungguhnya perintah Luce adalah mutlak. Sekali dikatakan, maka seluruh anggota Arcobaleno lain—bahkan Reborn yang dianugerahi titel sebagai yang terkuat diantara mereka—akan langsung menjalankan. Kalau membantah sekali saja, jangan harap tak kehilangan muka di depan muka semua rekan-rekan.

Perintah Luce itu mutlak, karena jika berani membantah sedikit saja, maka Luce serta tangan-tangan ajaib nan sintingnya akan langsung bekerja membuat aib yang tak akan hilang meski sudah tujuh turunan. Luce serta tangan-tangan ajaibnya ini pasti akan langsung bekerja sama dengan yang namanya Photoship serta beberapa _software_ pengeditan gambar.

Namun, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Luce tertular sebuah virus lain yang lebih merepotkan ketimbang homo. Luce senang sekali meng- _update_ seluruh akun sosial medianya. Lagi masak di dapur dengan Viper, pasti langsung _update_ dengan ' _at kitchen with_ Viper'—lalu setelahnya Fon cemburu, oke abaikan yang terakhir.

"Luce …,"

"Hm? Ah, Reborn, bisa diam sebentar? Aku lagi konsenterasi nih."

"B- bukan gitu. Bisa berhenti sebentar? Udah lewat waktu buka nih."

"Sstt. Diam Reborn. Sebentar lagi juga aku selesai kok."

"Tapi, daritadi kita belum makan—"

"Sstt. Kamu mau kubuatkan foto homo sama Fon, hm?"

Reborn mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, menuruti perintah Yang Mulia Luce. Bukannya dia takut akan dikirimi mimpi buruk ter- _horror_ sepanjang masa atau takut pengeluaran Arcobaleno akan semakin meninggi karena seorang ilusionis _trap_ yang pakaiannya macam penyembah sekte sesat terdeteksi cemburu, tapi apa yang mau ia katakan jika kalau ia sudah beranak-cucu nanti mereka menemukan foto homo tersebut lalu berkata seperti, 'Kakek, kakek ini sama siapa? Kakek selingkuh? JADI KAKEK SELAMA INI HOMO?! KAKEK PENGANUT PELANGI?!'.

Reborn mending mati aja sekalian.

Fon sendiri pun sama, jelas sebenarnya kempoka yang juga merangkap sebagai ustad—gadungan—Arcobaleno ini tersinggung malah dijanjikan dibuat foto homo dengan seorang _hitman_ bercambang—padahal dia kan maunya dengan seorang _trap_ muslim(ah) yang selalu memakai pakaian _syar'i_ , oke abaikan yang ini. Namun mengingat yang mengancam adalah Luce, ia memilih untuk tak berkata-kata, daripada nanti ia kena getahnya.

"T- tapi Luce, ini juga sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit yang lalu—"

"Oh, kamu mau ikutan jadi _threesome_ sama Reborn dan Fon nih, Verde?"

" _M- muu_ , tapi Luce, aku juga sudah la—"

"Oohh, _harem_ rupanya."

"L- Luce, tolonglah. Ini sudah lewat—"

 ** _—_** ** _BRAK!_**

Semua merinding disko, Luce menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangan sudah merupakan level _horror_ terseram sepanjang masa. Mereka komat-kamit dalam hati, berharap semoga tak kena marah seorang Yang Mulia Luce atau setidaknya tidak dibuatkan foto homo dari tangan-tangan ajaib Luce.

"KALIAN BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?! AKU LAGI FOTO MAKANANNYA BUAT _UPDATE_ INSTAGRIM NIH!" sembur Luce dengan emosi sembari menunjuk-nujuk ponselnya yang dipegang erat di tangannya yang satu lagi.

Yap, kombinasi Luce, tangan-tangan ajaib, ponselnya, serta sosial media itu merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah dirasakan para Arcobaleno, apalagi kala puasa seperti ini. Udah nahan laper dari pagi sampe sore, eh, pas mau berbuka ditahan dulu cuma buat difoto terus dimasukin ke medsos.

Lima menit kemudian, Luce yang telah selesai memfoto mendapati seluruh rekannya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya saya bisa _update_ ini juga yey /o/ kalian harus tau ini saya dapet idenya di rumah sodara, jadi saya membagi keberkahan Arcobaleno di rumah sodara saya /gak. Dan ... rasanya pada nista kan ya, pengen saya nistain semua dan keinget Luce pertama kali, dan saya mikir gimana ya sekiranya Luce kalo jadi _alay_ macem gini /plak.

 **I Don't Care Anything** : Lhoo, aku nggak nyangka Yun- _san_ baca ini masaa 8"D nggak pa-pa deh, kan masih nuansa lebaran /pls. Mungkin dua orang itu kena kutukan; kutukan kena php sama orang yang dicinta /gak. Saya juga mau _doujin_ -nya tapi Mbak Luce pelit, dia malah mau sebar foto asli saya ;;w;; /gak. Soal bangun, ini per chapter ngacak sih hehe aduh maaf ya sampe bikin salah paham /plak. Makasih _review_ -nya yaa! o/

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Haduh kok kamu bersahaja sekali, aku udah bejibun yang harus dilanjut masih ga sadar diri buat baru /digaplok. KOK FTV-NYA KELIATAN NGAKAK SIH HAHAHA /HEH. Kalo jadi saya pengen liat ih :") /ei. Sama-samaaa, semoga makin suka ya X3

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** : Yup kamu benar, dia ustad—gadungan—Arcobaleno /digebok. HAHAHA saya padahal mau nyoba salah satu singkatan yang kamu buat, yang terakhir itu tadinya mau dipake /plak /kenatembak. Istri kan nggak harus perempuan say :") /petir Levi menyambar. Kalo Skull niat, mungkin sudah lama dia manfaatin Verde buat kepentingan dia, sayang dia tidak ... ah sudahlah /duesh. Ini udah lanjut, _review_ lagi ya /kedipin/ /digebok.

 **Ssora0** : Lho, saya ada dua lho _publish_ rate M di FFn say D: /kemudian diceramahin lagi. Kamu kalau mampir mampirlah say, semuanya FM lho /kedipin (Fon: Astagfirullah, kamu tuh Thor, tetep aja nggak tobat ... omong-omong link-nya apa?) /oke abaikan yang dikurungin. Kata Akang Fon makasih udah dibilang baik, dia bukan hanya baik kok, tapi juga berani dan sholeh /BUKAN. Yaampun lebarannya masih lama nih pasti semoga nggak bosen nunggunya ya :"")) Makasih _review_ -nya ya! XD Ayo _review_ lagi! /dihajar gegara menghasut.

 **devianzha** : Kok kamu ekstrim baca di sekolah lel XD bukan hanya maknyus tapi super cuss /gak. Sip, udah lanjut nih, ayo penuhin _review_ -nyaa /o/ /digampar.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada baik dari segi OOC (sangats), tipo, gaje, dan segala tetek bengeknya ya /bungkuk badan/. _Review_? Satu _review_ dapat menambah 1000 semangat saya /ngiklan /digiles. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain dan chapter selanjutnya! /o/

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : KHR! Versi Varokah**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : Ramadhan!AU, BL nyerempet, OOC parah, humor gagal, EYD level ambureghul, typo(s), dsb.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

 **.chapter 3.**

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini perumahan tempat Arcobaleno tinggal seringkali dilanda kebisingan. Yaah, sebenarnya kebisingan memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka sih (seperti misal _keributan_ _kecil_ yang dihasilkan Verde di kamarnya yang dijadikan satu dengan lab, atau seperti kebisingan di dapur dengan Luce menjadi pelakunya—tidak ada siapapun yang mau mendekati dapur dan membuat kerusakan sedikit saja di sana kecuali jika mereka belum pernah diamuk Yang Mulia Ratu Luce).

Tapi, sungguh, seluruh anggota Arcobaleno sebenarnya tahu benar bahwa rekan mereka yang paling muda—dan paling _govlok_ —di antara mereka yang tak lain adalah Skull yang merupakan _stuntman_ kelas atas, tapi tak pernah ada yang mengatakan—atau bahkan sekedar memperingati—bahwa suara deru sepeda motor itu sebenarnya amat mengerikan.

Protes pertama dilayangkan Colonello, tukang ronda kediaman Arcobaleno. Si Pirang ini mengamuk bak godzila saat mengadu bahwa suara deru motor yang terus bersambung dan keras itu telah mengganggu tidur siangnya, padahal saat malam ia harus meronda. Namun semua itu dibantah Verde yang memang suka begadang. Ilmuwan berambut rumput ini malah berkata deru motor tersebut bak nyanyian merdu serta pemberi harapan akan cintanya yang berkobar.

Semua langsung melirik Fon yang tengah menggulum senyum lebar tak bersalah dengan tatapan curiga ( _"Pasti dia yang ngajarin Verde gombal." "Ngaco lo, Lal. Fon itu bisanya cuma ceramah gadungan doang,_ kora _." "Heh, jangan salah, Nel. Fon itu bisa ngegebet Viper soalnya Viper itu gampang digombalin tau." "Aih, artinya gombalan sama cinta Fon pada Viper sama ya, sama-sama tak tertandingi." "Luce, plis jangan ngayal."_ —iya, mereka telepati. Silahkan bayangkan saja siapa para pelaku telepati ini).

Akhirnya, demi mencegah terjadinya perang mulut yang mungkin dapat membuat haus serta membatalkan puasa, Yang Mulia Ratu Luce—ingat, yang selalu bisa memutuskan perkara serta membuat para Arcobaleno lain ganti status menjadi babu hanya Luce seorang—memutuskan untuk mengirim Colonello (karena dialah yang mengirim protes), Verde (selaku orang yang menepis fakta yang dibeberkan Colonello), serta Reborn (untuk mengawasi keduanya).

Begitu Skull baru saja memarkirkan sepeda motornya di garasi sehabis membeli makanan untuk berbuka puasa, ketiga lelaki ini segera menghampirinya. Langkah kaki mereka begitu tegas—padahal hanya bermodalkan sandal jepit yang harganya paling murah.

"Lho, _Senpai_? Ada apa?" tanya Skull polos begitu menyadari ketiga seniornya ada di dekatnya.

"Skull, lo kenapa sih sering ngebut-ngebut gitu pas siang-siang? Kan ganggu tetangga plis," kata Reborn setengah jengkel diharuskan menjadi pengawas jalannya penawaran ini.

"Hah? Kok ganggu tetangga sih, _Senpai_? Itu kan justru ibadah!" bela Skull dengan tampang polos tak berdosa.

Wtf? _Ibadah macam apa yang didapat dari kebut-kebutan motor? Sholat sambil naik motor gitu?_

Oke, abaikan yang di atas.

"Ibadah apaan, _kora_?! Gue tuh yang lagi ibadah! Gue lagi tidur siang malah lo ganggu!" sembur Colonello tak terima.

"Semprul lo! Ibadah yakali tidur siang!" semprot Verde dengan penuh kemodusan.

"Halah, _kudet_ lo! Kalo puasa kan tidur juga ibadah _keles_!" balas Colonello nggak terima.

"Heh, ibadah tuh jangan tidur doang! Ngaji kek, tahajud kek, apa kek! Masa tidur doang?!" balas Verde menantang, ikut nggak terima. Reborn sedikit ternganga mendengarnya, sejak kapan kah Verde jadi alim begini? Namun akhirnya Reborn segera dapat menebak bahwa itu semua hanya sandiwara— _Undang-Undang Jones Ngebet Pengen Punya Pacar pasal dua puluh dua ayat tiga berbunyi, 'Pastikan dirimu terlihat alim dan taat agama di depan gebetan sehingga gebetan pun dapat merasa dirimu lah yang terbaik baginya di dunia dan di akhirat'._

"UDAH NGAPA SIH! KITA TANYA ORANGNYA DULU ELAH!" teriak Reborn setengah frustrasi. Colonello dan Verde segera kembali ke mode kalem, melupakan debat tolol mereka. Reborn berdehem, mengembalikan kewibawaannya sebagai Arcobaleno terkuat.

"Jadi, Skull, ibadah apa yang lo jalanin dengan kebut-kebut motor pas siang-siang? Jangan bilang elo masuk ajaran sesat," tuding Reborn tajam penuh keyakinan.

"Nggak kok! Aku nggak masuk ajaran sesat _Senpai_!" Skull berupaya membela diri.

"Terus kenapa lo bilangnya lo lagi ibadah pake kebut-kebutan motor?" tanya Reborn sengit.

"Kan kebut-kebutan jadi makin inget sama kematian! Jadi, lebih dekat dengan Allah! Lebih dekat dengan Allah kan ibadah!" sahut Skull seraya memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sumpah, Reborn nyesel nanyanya.

.

.

.

 **.tbc.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HAI HAI! Apa masih ada yang ingat fanfiksi ini? Nggak? Hiks sedih /dibuang. Maaf kelamaan apdet, habis kalau nggak bulan Ramadan rasanya kurang gitu, makanya nunggu sampe Ramadan tahun ini lagi deh :"( doakan saja mudah-mudahan Ramadan tahun ini tamat, aammiiinn /apa. Sekarang, saya mau balas _review_ dulu /ditendang.

 **Caeliayuuki** : Sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah berkunjung dan ikhlas semua Arcobaleno yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik ini saya nistakan /dipentung. Idenya ditampung dulu ya, tapi aku nggak bisa jamin bakal dibikin apa nggak :"))) sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko** : Biasa deh, Luce ketularan anak-anak kekinian :"( /apa. Nanti kita kasih dia kultum biar dia sadar /ditembak.

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Itu bukan ide yang buruk! Itu keren kok! Bisa jadi semacam tema baru yang _fresh_! Hayoo, jangan nyerah duluu :)) Kalau jadi bilang ya xD terima kasih sudah menyemangati! Maaf ya baru apdet hehe :")))

 **Chesee-ssu** : HALO KAK! Maaf ya baru apdet hehe /dijambak. Aww aku dipanggil 'yang' /mulai deh jadi jones. Luce sudah terkena virus kekinian, Kak. Kita harus menyadarkannya lewat kultum :"( /wat. Waduh jangan dong huhu ini baru apdet hehe /dijitak.

Sip! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkunjung! Saya tunggu kritik, saran, komentar, _fangirlingan_ (?), dan lain-lain! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan karya saya yang lain!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
